dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Min Woo
Perfil *'Nombre:' 민우 / Min Woo *'Nombre real:' 서민우 / Seo Min Woo *'Apodos:' MinBongJangGoon, MinGooRi *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante, Ex-Ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Daegu, Corea del Sur *'Estutara:' 177cm *'Peso:' 62kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Agencia:' **T.O.P Media (Corea Del Sur). Dramas *Twenty Thousand Won to Pyongyang (KBS2, 2016) *Couple Clinic: Love and War: Especial Idol (KBS2, 2013) *The King and I (SBS, 2007) *Sharp 3 (KBS2, 2006) Películas *The Longest 24 Months (2008) * Where Are You Going? (2009) Programas de TV *'2012:' 100% "Pops in Seoul" *'2012:' MTV TEEN TOP 100% Rising *'2012: '''MBC TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers *'2013: MBC All The K-Pop (junto a Sang Hoon & Rokhyun) *'2013: '''MBC All The K-Pop (junto a ChangBum & HyukJin ) *'2013: Weekly Idol *'2013:' MBC Idol Athletic Archery Futsal Championship (junto a Sang Hoon, días: 19/09 & 20/09). *'2013:' KBS2 Let's Go Dream Team (junto a Sang Hoon) (ep. 203) Programas de Radio *'2012:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - con Chanyong 10-10-2012 *'2012:'MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - con Chanyong 12-10-2012 *'2012:' MBC FM4U Kim Shin-young's Hope Song at Noon - con Chanyong & HyukJin 25-11-2012 *'2013: ' MBC Standard FM Starry Night - con Chanyong 04-11-2013 *'2013:' MBC Standard FM Starry Night - con Chanyong 11-01-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 02-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 05-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 16-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 20-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 23-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 27-08-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 04-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 13-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 24-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 27-09-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 04-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 11-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 16-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 23-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 25-10-2013 *'2013:' Sukira Kiss the Radio 01-11-2013 Vídeos Musicales *Teen Top - Be Ma Girl (2012) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' 100% *'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista, Bailarín. *'Educación: Daegu kyungdong Elementary School **Daegu Dong Middle School ** Daeryun High School ** Kyungpook National University (Departamento de Biología Aplicada y Química) *'''Aficiones: Cine, música, juegos en línea, bolos, cocina *'Familia:' Padres, 1 hermano y 2 hermanas. *'Comida favorita:' Come cualquier cosa. *'Especialidades:' Bailar, Pintar. *'Debut: '''2006, Drama Sharp 3 como actor. 21 de Septiembre de 2012, como cantante y miembro de 100%. *Minwoo lloró en el primer episodio de ''"Teen Top Rising 100%" , al ver como se quemaba el artículo sobre ellos que podía ser enviado a la prensa si es que ganaban el desafío de superar los 1,73 cm marca de Minho de Shinee. Como Niel supero saltando 1.74 cm al segundo intento, 100% no tuvo opción de hacer su salto siendo descartados automáticamente. *Su grupo favorito es SISTAR y sus miembros favoritas son Soyou y Hyolyn. *En el 2013 Participo En "All The Kpop" Idols Dignity Ganando El Programa. *Esta frecuentemente como invitado en Sukira Kiss the Radio, de Ryeowook de Super Junior. *En el programa Weekly idol Minwoo afirmo tener una belleza muy nivelada. *Minwoo participo con DongMin, en la canción Single Man de Andy en 2009. (Ver Video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB0yx1VPHZE) *MinWoo no pudo participar en el FanMeeting de Taiwan, ya que las leyes prohíben que salga de Corea antes de su enlistamiento militar. Que se cree que sera en marzo. *MinWoo se enlistó el 4 de marzo. * Saldrá del ejercito el 3 de diciembre de 2015 * Tiene un leve parecido a Mark de NCT. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Cyworld Oficial *Twitter Personal * Instragram Personal Galería Seo Min Woo.jpg Seo_Min_Woo2.jpg Seo_Min_Woo3.jpg Seo_Min_Woo4.jpeg Seo_Min_Woo5.jpg Seo_Min_Woo6.JPG Seo_Min_Woo7.jpg Seo_Min_Woo8.jpg Seo Min Woo9.jpg Seo_Min_Woo10.jpg Seo_Min_Woo12.jpg Seo_Min_Woo13.jpg Min_Woo_08.jpg Categoría:T.O.P Media Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Nacidos en 1985